


Loki

by LotteLorelei



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Poetry, poesia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteLorelei/pseuds/LotteLorelei
Summary: Una breve poesia che ho scritto pensando a Loki.





	

Come la luna  
Brilli tu  
Di luce riflessa  
Dell'astro splendente  
  
Sempre secondo,  
Vieni notato  
In assenza dell'altro  
  
Mai del tutto  
Considerato.  
  
Utile quando,  
In mancanza del sole,  
Il cammino rischiari  
  
In modo diverso,  
Più tenue.  
  
Per questo motivo  
Vieni scansato,  
La gente avversa  
Alla tua differenza.


End file.
